KuroBasu ?
by Maester A
Summary: Di dalam mimpiku aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Miguel dan tanpa kuketahui hidupku kini menjadi makin rumit karenanya. "Apa kau tau kalau aku sedang bosan, Flair ?" / "Dunia Kuroko no Basuke ? Yang benar saja ?" / "Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada terlempar ke dunia yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, kan ?" WARNING ! Semi AU, OOC, OC-insert, Typos, dll.


**Summary** : Di dalam mimpiku aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Miguel dan tanpa kuketahui hidupku kini menjadi makin rumit karenanya. "Apa kau tau kalau aku sedang bosan, Flair ?" / "Dunia Kuroko no Basuke !? Yang benar saja !?" / "Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada terlempar ke dunia yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, kan?" WARNING ! Semi AU, OOC, OC, Typos, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kuroko No Basuke"

CHAPTER I

.

.

.

"Flair ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas !? Cepat bangun atau kau bisa telat !"

"Lima menit lagi, _Mom_… hoam…" seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pucat bergelung bagai kepompong dengan selimutnya. Udara dingin membuatnya ingin terus melanjutkan perjalanan ke alam mimpinya yang sempat terganggu oleh teriakkan sang ibu. Gadis bernama Flair itu pun kembali menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan selimutnya di musim yang dingin ini.

'Ini di mana ?' batin Flair bingung, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat atau bisa kita sebut dengan ruangan. Ruangan berbentuk persegi empat dengan cat berwarna biru gelap mewarnai setiap dinding. Ruangan itu kecil dan barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu pun tidak terlalu banyak, hanya ada dua sofa, sebuah meja bundar kecil, sebuah pintu dan sebuah cermin besar yang tertutupi oleh kain. Semua barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu berwarna biru gelap. 'Ruangan ini aneh.' batinnya.

"Selamat datang di _Dreamland_."

Flair tersentak kaget dengan keberadaan pria di depannya, 'Perasaan tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa deh,' batinnya heran, 'Kapan dia muncul ?'

"Silahkan duduk,"

"Oh… eh, iya." Dengan gugup gadis itu pun duduk berhadapan dengan pria misterius itu.

"Namamu ?"

"Eh… Flair, Flair Keiller…" pria itu tersenyum, "**Ano**, maaf, tapi anda ini siapa ya ?"

"Oh," dia tertawa kecil, "Betapa tidak sopannya. Perkenalkan, _Miguel at your service milady_."

"Err, salam kenal Miguel."

"_Miss_ _Flair_, apa anda tau tempat ini tempat apa ?" tanya Miguel sambil menopangkan dagunya.

"Mmn," Flair menggeleng pelan.

"_Dreamland_ adalah tempat dimana jiwa manusia sadar atau tidak sadar berada. Ada beberapa manusia yang memiliki kelebihan tersendiri, dimana pada saat mereka tertidur jiwa mereka terlepas dari tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu dan berakhir di tempat ini, di _Dreamland_." Flair mengangguk, walaupun dia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, yang penting dia mengerti apa yang Miguel coba katakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke tubuhku ?"

"Gampang." Miguel menyeringai dan hal itu pun membuat bulir-bulir keringat menuruni pelipis kepala gadis _blondy_ itu. "Hal itu bisa dilakukan kapan saja, Namun…"

Flair meneguk ludah, "Namun ?"

"Namun, itu tidak geratis." Mata Flair sukses membulat, Miguel tertawa pelan. Hal itu membuat Flair menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa pria di depannya ini memiliki paras yang bisa membuat para kaum hawa menjadi gila.

'_Lady killer_,' batinnya pelan,

"Tidak ada yang geratis di dunia ini, Flair." tambah Miguel.

"E-eh ? tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diserahkan !" ucapnya panik, 'Bagaimana ini !?'

"Tidak perlu khawatir, _Miss Flair_. Materi bukanlah keinginanku." Ucap Miguel kalem, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks. "Jarang sekali ada tamu di tempat ini."

"Jarang ?" Miguel tertawa pelan, mengangguk.

"Apa kau tau kalau aku sedang bosan, Flair ?" Flair menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sedikit permainan yang bisa sedikit membuatku terhibur, hmm ?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum pada Flair.

"Cuma itu ?" Miguel mengangguk. "Cuma itu dan kau akan mengembalikanku ke tubuhku ?" Miguel mengangguk lagi. "Kalau cuma itu aku siap kapanpun." Kini giliran Miguel yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Yap." Jawabnya mantab.

"Baiklah, kita mulai _sweetheart_…" kepala Flair kemudian terasa berat dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang ia mendengar suara Miguel yang perlahan mulai menjauh,

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Runriran**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: ? Friendship ? Romance ?**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Rated: T **

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu ?**

**.**

**.**

**.:OC:.**

**Warnings : Semi AU, OOC, OC insert, Typos, Gajeness, de el el**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Flair ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas !? Cepat bangun atau kau bisa telat !"

"Lima menit lagi, _Mom_… hoam…"

Mata Flair serentak terbuka, ia duduk tiba-tiba tanpa mengistirahatkan kepalanya dan hal itu menimbulkan rasa pusing akibat fertigo menyerang kepalanya. Ia memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan.

'Mimpi ya…' batinnya sedikit kecewa karena jarang-jarang dia bertemu pria tampan di dalam mimpinya.

Flair yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari bila pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sang ibu berdiri di depannya dengan memegang sebuah semprotan yang berisi air. "Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Cepat mandi, kalau tidak kau bisa telat. Hari ini ada upacara pagi kan."

"Hah ?"

"Flair, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari senin ? Kan kau sendiri yang ngotot untuk masuk ke SMA Seirin begitu kita pindah ke Jepang, setidaknya kau harus mempertahankan pendirianmu dong." Ucap ibunya seraya berjalan turun ke lantai satu.

'Tunggu… Kenapa wajah _Mom_ terlihat seperti… err… animasi ?' alis Fair berkerut bingung. 'Dan lagi… tadi _Mom_ bilang SMA Seirin ? Pindah ke Jepang ? Sejak kapan keluargaku pindah ke Jepang ? Terakhir aku ingat kami masih tinggal di Amerika ?'

"FLAIR !? KENAPA _MOM_ TIDAK DENGAR SUARA AIR ! ! ! ?"

"Iya, _Mom_ !"

'Sudahlah, dipikirkan nanti saja daripada Mom marah-marah.'

Flair berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan badannya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah cermin matanya sukses membulat.

"Tunggu… ini wajahku ?" Flair menepuk-nepuk dan mencubit pipinya. "Ha… ha… haha… Mungkin aku sedang lelah…" ia pun memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan masalah itu. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Flair membuka lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan seragam sailor Seirin yang sering dikenakan oleh Aida Riko di anime Kuroko no Basuke.

'Seingatku aku tidak pernah cosplay memakai seragam salior deh.' batin Flair kembali menutup lemari pakaiannya. Ia berjalan turun menemui ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"_Mom_, seragamku dimana ?" tanyanya,

"Apanya yang dimana ? ya di lemari pakaian lah, memang di lemari _Mom_ apa." Jawab ibunya yang masih saja asik menyiapkan sarapan tanpa menoleh ke anaknya.

Flair memiringkan kepalanya bingung, 'di lemari kan hanya ada seragam sailor Seirin' batinnya, "Ee, apa seragamnya seragam sailor yang dasinya berwarna hijau itu ?" tanya Flair sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya,

Ibunya lalu berbalik menghadap Flair, "Flair, apa kau hari ini sedang tidak enak badan ?" Tanya ibunya heran, "Dari awal kau masuk SMA Seirin kan kau sendiri yang mengurus semuanya, masa lupa dengan seragam sendiri."

"Ehehe, mungkin sindrom lupa ingatan."

BLETAK

"Memangnya kau nenek-nenek apa lupa ingatan, hah !?" Flair mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

"_Ok ok, Mom_." ucap Flair dengan pose menyerah lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hhh, kenapa sih anak itu…"

Sesampainya di kamar, Flair menggerang frustasi.

'Jangan bilang… jangan bilang _Dreamland_ dan Miguel itu bukan mimpi !? _Oh, God ! I'm screwed ! _'

* * *

•°

•° Kuroko No Basuke°•

°•

* * *

"Sudah siap ?" tanya ibunya begitu Flair turun dengan pakaian lengkap dan tas menuju meja makan.

"Ya, _Mom_." Flair duduk untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. "_Dad_ ?"

"Tadi pagi dia sudah kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus pekerjaannya dan ini bekal makan siangmu." ucap ibunya sambil menaruh sebuah kotak bento di meja makan,

"_Thanks_, _Mom_."

"_Welcome_, _sweetheart_."

"_Mom_," panggilnya.

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa kita pindah ke Jepang ?" pertanyaan Flair membuat wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas.

"_Flair, listen to me. Everything gonna be alright, ok_ ?"

"_Kay'_"

"_Alright, you should go to school now or you will be late_." Flair mengecup pipi ibunya singkat,

"_Bye, Mom_."

"_Take care, Sweetheart_ !"

* * *

•°

•° Kuroko No Basuke°•

°•

* * *

'Oke, aku tidak mengerti apa yang _Mom_ maksudkan. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa dikeluargaku hingga _Mom and Dad_ memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang. _Well,_ aku tau _Mom_ memang orang Jepang tapi selama _Mom_ menikah dia tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan keinginannya untuk pindah ke Jepang. Kami bahagia hidup di Amerika.' batinnya bingung.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Miguel ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan hal itu membuatnya tanpa terasa telah berada di depan pintu gerbang SMA Seirin.

'Woa~ sekolah ini lebih besar dari yang kuperkirakan. **Sugee**~' Flair melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju papan pengumuman untuk melihat kelasnya karena dia tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali tentang sekolah itu. Flair mencari-cari namanya dan matanya seketika membulat _shock_.

'Kelas 1-B… Kelas yang sama dengan Kagami dan Kuroko !' Flair menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa _nervous_ yang menyelimuti dirinya. Melihat kelasnya sama dengan KagaKuro saja membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang apalagi bila bertemu langsung dengan keduanya.

'Tidak, tidak. Hari ini ada upacara pagi dan di ceritanya Aida Riko memberikan ujian untuk masuk klub basket jadi mereka tidak mungkin ada di kelas, hihihi.' Flair tersenyum lebar sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1-B dengan riang.

* * *

•°

•° Kuroko No Basuke°•

°•

* * *

Di Lapangan Sebelum Upacara Pagi Dimulai

"Aku Kagami Taiga ! Kelas 1-B, nomor 5 ! Aku ingin mengalahkan "Miracle Generation" dan jadi nomor satu di jepang !"

Suasana pun menjadi heboh karena teriakkan Kagami dari lantai atas di atap gedung.

"Hmm, tekad yang megesankan." ucap Flair pelan membuat beberapa anak menoleh ke arahnya.

Jangan salahkan bila rambut coklat pucatnya menjadikan Flair seseorang yang terlihat mencolok di antara siswa siswi lainnya, mengingat ayahnya adalah pria yang memiliki darah dari Negri Beruang Putih. Sosok Flair sendiri termasuk di atas rata-rata gadis jepang, dia memiliki tubuh dengan tinggi 170cm dan berat **kg dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata berwarna emerald.

Beberapa baris dari tempat Flair berdiri, Hyūga Junpei mengamati gadis itu dengan mata kagum. 'Wah, tinggi sekali. Padahal dia baru kelas 1, tapi tingginya hampir sama denganku. Anak baru tahun ini boleh juga.' batin Hyūga.

Alis Flair sedikit berkerut mengingat sesuatu, 'Aku masih penasaran dari mana Kuroko mendapatkan toa itu ya…'

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pagi selesai, Flair langsung menuju ke kelasnya sebelum duo seirin itu datang. Flair mengambil bangku nomor 3 di sebelah kiri berdekatan dengan jendela kelas tepat di depan bangku Kagami. Ia duduk diam menopangkan dagu di kedua tangannya dengan mata mengarah ke pintu kelas.

'Kapan mereka masuk ?' batin Flair bersamaan dengan matanya yang menangkap sosok tinggi besar dengan rambut berwarna merah.

Merasa diperhatikan Kagami menoleh ke arah Flair dengan mata seram andalannya yang bisa membuat Koganei Shinji menangis. Flair membalas tatapan garang Kagami dengan tatapan datar. Namun, siapa yang tau bila suasana hati Flair sekarang ini sudah seperti angin putting beliung yang siap melahap apapun disekitarnya.

'_Oh, god…_'

* * *

•°

•° Kuroko No Basuke°•

°•

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi membuat siswa siswi SMA Seirin berhamburan, entah itu ke kantin ataupun ke tempat lainnya. Sementara itu, Flair sendiri membuka kotak bekal makanan buatan ibunya dan bersiap untuk mulai menyantapnya,

"**Ittadakimasu** **!**"

"Aishi-san ?" Flair mendongak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu, mata onyx dan kulit tan yang ia ingat adalah teman sekelasnya berdiri di samping mejanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, "**Ano**, maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Nakahara-sensei menunggu Aishi-san di ruang guru." Flair meletakkan kembali makanan yang akan dimakannya ke kotak bento.

"Sekarang ?" gadis itu menggangguk. Flair menghela nafas pelan. "Kay." Ia pun membereskan kambali kotak makanannya sebelum pergi menemui wali kelasnya.

"Maaf mengganggu makan siangmu, Aishi-san." ucap gadis itu pelan.

Flair melambaikan tangannya pelan, "Tidak, justru aku yang harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah memberitahuku, um…"

"Yuna, Yuna Airi." tambah gadis itu.

Flair mengangguk, "Thanks, Yuna. Oh, dan panggil saja aku Ritsu."

Yuna sedikit terkejut dan memberikan respon menolak untuk memanggil orang yang baru saja dikenalnya dengan nama kecil mereka.

(ps : memanggil nama kecil hanya untuk orang yang sudah benar" akrab.)

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan marga, yah tapi kalau kau menolak juga tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Flair dengan nada mengerti,

"Eeh, tidak begitu. Hanya tidak biasa saja, bukan berarti menolak err… Ritsu-san ?" Flair tersenyum,

"Hilangkan honorificnya." tambah Flair, Yuna hanya mengangguk pelan, tersenyum.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, **jaa** !"

* * *

•°

•° Kuroko No Basuke°•

°•

* * *

Pintu ruang guru terbuka, Flair melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mencari-cari sosok wali kelasnya, Nakahara-sensei. Dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata, hanya dengan sekali lihat ia bisa langsung menemukan wali kelasnya yang berada di ujung kiri kantor sedang menyesap susu coklat hangatnya ditemani dengan dua potong roti. Bergegas Flair menghampiri wali klasnya sebelum jam istirahat berakhir dan membuatnya tidak dapat menikmati kotak bentou pertama yang dibuat oleh ibunya.

"Nakahara **sensei** ?" wanita dengan rambut coklat tua itu menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik ke belakang, memutar kursinya dan menemukan Flair yang tersenyum lalu mengangguk padanya.

"Aishi Ritsuya ?" Flair mengangguk singkat,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, **sensei** ?" Nakahara tersenyum menanggapi Flair, karena jarang sekali anak-anak pindahan dari luar negeri memiliki sopan santun seperti gadis di depannya ini. Contoh saja salah satu muridnya yang berasal dari America, Kagami Taiga.

"Ah, ini masalah ekstrakulikuler. Karena kau tidak masuk mengurus kepindahanmu, aku yakin kau belum mendaftarkan diri untuk ekstrakulikuler sekolah, benar ?" tanya Nakahara seraya menaruh gelas yang berisi susu coklat di meja gurunya.

"**Hai, Sensei**." Nakahara menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Flair dan gadis itu menerimanya,

"Itu adalah daftar ekstrakulikuler di sekolah ini. Di situ tertulis nomor telfon dan ruangan yang dipakai untuk berlatih tiap-tiap ekstrakulikuler, kau bisa mengubungi pelatih atau datang langsung untuk mendaftar. Dan ini…" Nakahara menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Flair, "Kartu pelajarmu yang belum sempat kau ambil di hari pertama."

"Terima kasih banyak, **Sensei**." Nakahara mengangguk singkat,

"Hanya itu saja dan bila ada yang perlukan, jangan sungkan-sungkan." Flair membungkukkan badannya singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru.

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru Flair mengarahkan matanya mencari klub Basket Seirin seraya berjalan di lorong sekolah. Ia bingung. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini ?' batinnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan, Miguel ?' erangnya frustasi. Flair adalah seorang perempuan dan klub basket Seirin adalah klub basket putra, tidak mungkin ia bisa ikut berpartisipasi walaupun seberbakatnya Flair dalam basket itu tetaplah tidak mungkin.

"**Arienai.**" Flair menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya pelan, tidak menyadari ia berjalan tepat di depan seseorang yang sedang asik memainkan handphonenya dan hal itu membuat gadis tersebut terjatuh sedangkan Flair sendiri sedikit terhuyung dan membuat kertas sekaligus kartu yang dipegangnya jatuh. "Aah, **gomenasai. **Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Flair mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu pun menyambut tangan Flair untuk membantunya berdiri. "Maaf, aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan." ucap gadis itu.

Setelah membantunya berdiri Flair mengambil kertas ekstrakulituler sekaligus handphone gadis itu, "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Handphonemu…" Flair menyerahkan handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya dan seketika ia melihat postur tubuh gadis itu, rasa familiar menghantam otaknya membuatnya membelalakkan mata seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini tahan banting kok." balasnya ramah.

Menahan rasa nervesnya Flair menekan tenggorokannya yang hampir kering untuk mengeluarkan suara, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, **Senpai**." Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata gadis itu dan mulai meninggalkannya berjalan menuju kelas.

Belum sempat gadis itu menanyakan namanya Flair sudah menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor. Gadis itu menhela nafas pelan sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak dan mengambilnya,

"Anak baru tahun ini pemalu ya." ucap Aida Riko tersenyum membaca kartu pelajar milik anak yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Aishi Ritsuya."

.

.

.

* * *

**Arienai : **Tidak mungkin

* * *

.

.

.

**Halo, setelah lama di fandom Naruto &amp; KHR, Anri coba masuk ke fandom Kuroko No Basuke dan ini fic Kurobasu pertama Anri. **

**Trims buat yang udah mau baca,**

**Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya~ #deepbow**


End file.
